


Эвфемизмы

by altersweetego



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ловить" и "не отпускать" - разные понятия, но ведь и они тоже - разные.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эвфемизмы

***

 

 

Драко смотрит на Поттера долго, не отрываясь. Его почти не смущает, что этот взгляд могут заметить – положение двух врагов делает позволительным и не такое. Всё это, конечно, могут и неправильно истолковать, но это его тоже ничуть не смущает, потому что когда «неправильно» — это правильно, в голове всё поневоле становится совсем по-другому.

Драко смотрит.

Он сегодня – «чисто случайно» — столкнулся с Поттером в коридоре, больно (намеренно больно!) врезавшись костлявым плечом в худосочную грудь, рассыпав по полу учебники. Поттер, конечно, не бросился помогать их собрать, как было бы, если бы Драко был симпатичной девчонкой, а Золотой Мальчик хоть немного воспитан – не хорошо, а просто немного, но… У Драко всё же хватило времени и наглости на то, чтобы всунуть замешкавшемуся Поттеру в руки записку.

«Нужно поговорить».

Так что теперь он ждёт.

Какой-то реакции – или того, что его поднимут на смех все гриффиндорские идиоты и дуры, наплевать, хоть чего-нибудь. Он знает, давно знает и точно уверен, что Поттер за ним следит. Что ему надо, пока не очень понятно: он то ли обо всём догадался, то ли подозревает в чём-то другом, то ли влюбился и сходит с ума от невозможности высказать, то ли ещё чего. Драко хочет это узнать.

Ну, «хочет узнать» — это такой эвфемизм для «хочет попросить помощи». Он же слизеринец, он не может просто так проявлять любопытство и позволять этому любопытству завести его Мордред знает куда, у слизеринского любопытства должны быть чёткие цели и взвешенные мотивы, а заодно – и хоть сколько-нибудь запланированные результаты. Цель у Драко только одна – ему хочется выжить, мотивы у Драко такие, что любые весы обблюются от ужаса – ему хочется выжить, и планирует Драко только одно.

Ему хочется выжить.

Почему-то он никогда не прибавляет к этой мысли логичный хвостик «и чтоб моя семья тоже». Наверное, потому что это само собой разумеется, ведь никакого «выжить» для него без его семьи не существует. Либо все вместе, либо никак, и вот было бы здорово, если бы и отец когда-то, вспомнив об этой формулировке, выбрал «никак» и не стал затаскивать их в это дерьмо.

В это вонючее книззлячье дерьмо.

Драко украдкой вытирает подошвы ботинок о пол и руки о скатерть.

Он смотрит.

И Поттер наконец-то встаёт. Немного нерешительно, но всё же останавливает своих друзей, вскинувшихся было за ним, и грязнокровка, угрюмо кивнув, берётся доедать свой обед, а рыжий Уизел оборачивается к своей тупой кудрявой подружке. У Драко внутри всё сводит от предвкушения.

«Предвкушение» — это тоже эвфемизм. Для волнения. Для страха. Для паники, которая скручивает внутренности отвратительной волной тошноты. Кажется, тут не весы обблюются, а Драко.

Направляясь к выходу, Поттер бросает на него взгляд – всего один, короткий, лишённый всякого выражения, но Драко сразу понимает, что он означает. Поднимаясь, он роняет вилку, залазит краем рукава в стакан с тыквенным соком, неловко пихает Паркинсон в бок. Не обращая внимания на её удивление, Драко жестом останавливает Крэбба и Гойла, подхватившимся было за ним, и спешит вслед за Поттером.

Спешить ему приходится совсем недолго – или, правильнее сказать, недалеко. Поттер не отличается терпением, и поэтому Драко успевает насчитать только три поворота прежде, чем снова врезается – костлявым плечом – в худосочную грудь.

— Малфой, — констатирует Поттер, как будто в этом есть хоть какая-то необходимость.

— Поттер, — Драко не остаётся в долгу.

— Чего ты хотел?

— Поговорить.

Драко боится, что ничего не сможет сказать.

Поттер устало вздыхает и трёт переносицу, сдвигая чуть наверх тонкую, переломанную, переклеенную дужку очков.

— Это я понял. О чём ты хотел поговорить? – вместе со злобой в этом голосе слышится и тоска, и надежда, и обречённость.

Странный коктейль, но обречённость – это точно то, о чём Драко знает не понаслышке. Он открывает рот, но не выходит и звука. Слова не желают звучать. Ни в этом коридоре, ни в этом мире, ни где-то ещё – только у Драко внутри головы. 

Они взрываются там грохотом бьющейся посуды и хохотом тётушки Беллатрикс.

— Ты за мной следишь, Поттер, — бессильно говорит Драко в итоге.

Поттер прячет глаза.

Положение школьных врагов, может быть, и делает позволительным многое, но разговаривать между собой за шесть лет они точно не научились.

И вряд ли научатся. 

Драко понимает, что ничего не сможет сказать. Для него это слишком. Он никогда, никогда ни с кем не сыграет в открытую, ему остаётся только строить обречённые на провал планы убийства, которое совершать он не хочет. Да и не совершит никогда, ведь планы-то обречены на провал. Всё, что он делает, это тоже эвфемизм – глупый, нелепый, невозможный, от которого никуда не денешься и никуда не сбежишь. Всё, что он делает, это эвфемизм к тому, что он должен бы делать. 

Жалкая пародия на убийство.

Имитация деятельности, которой должно хватить на то, чтобы остаться в живых. На то, чтобы дотянуть до конца учебного года, привести Пожирателей в школу – здравствуй, хриплый хохот тётушки Беллатрикс! – и там понадеяться на чудо, хотя чудес, конечно, вообще не бывает.

Но Поттер же есть.

Может быть, он спасёт – уже там, на финальном этапе, без этих вот неудобных, неполучающихся объяснений. Или, может быть, спасёт как раз-таки тётушка Беллатрикс – сделает за него то, на что он не способен. 

Из всех возможных вариантов Драко выбрал бы не первый и не второй. Из всех возможных вариантов Драко выбрал бы закрыть глаза, уснуть и проснуться только тогда, когда всё закончится. Как-нибудь без его участия.

Только этого не случится. Так что Драко смотрит на Поттера долго, не отрываясь.

Драко безумно устал. Он проводит в Выручай-Комнате столько времени, что, пожалуй, было бы намного проще туда переехать – или там же, среди гор старого хлама, взять и повеситься, чтоб уж наверняка. И Поттер ему ужасно мешает. Нет, не повеситься, хотя кто знает это гриффиндорское благородство, возможно, он бы и врагу не позволил намылить верёвку…

— Зачем? – спрашивает Драко, когда понимает, что ни оправдываться, ни вообще хоть что-либо говорить Поттер не собирается. 

Поттер краснеет.

И вдруг отвечает – неожиданно доверительно:

— Гермиона думает, что я на тебе помешался.

Драко не верит своим ушам. Эй, когда он говорил про «влюбился и сходит с ума от невозможности высказать», он не имел в виду ничего близкого к правде. Ничего такого – ужасного, ненормального, запредельного, удивительного. «Помешательство» — конечно, хреновый эвфемизм для слова «любовь», но, надо думать, и за помешанного можно уцепиться, чтоб выплыть, особенно если помешанный – это Гарри, мать его, Поттер.

Есть какое-нибудь заклинание, чтобы трансфигурировать Гарри Поттера в спасательный круг?

Просто забавный факт: сперва Драко ошибается на одну букву и крутит в голове это словосочетание как «спасательный друг». Если бы у него был такой, наверное, можно было бы что-то придумать. Но у него есть только Крэбб, Гойл, Забини, Паркинсон – и ни одного друга, не то, что спасательного, но вообще хоть какого-нибудь. Самого завалящего.

А у Поттера друзей – хоть отбавляй. У Поттера поклонников хоть отбавляй, у Поттера силы хоть отбавляй, у Поттера…

Он тогда не пожал ему руку.

— Помешался? – переспрашивает Драко слабо и хрипло.

— Ага, — Поттер кивает. Он жалеет о том, что сказал, это видно, но идёт до конца.

Драко так не умеет. Он ещё ничего и не говорил, но уже жалеет и хочет сбежать. Он, собственно, почти разворачивается, но Поттер хватает его за руку, притягивая к себе.

— Я хочу знать, что ты скрываешь.

Был бы Драко не Драко, он бы ответил, что ничего. Был бы Драко не Драко, он бы выложил всю правду как на духу. Был бы Драко не Драко…

Но он – тот, кто он есть, и поэтому в нём включается то единственное, на что он способен. Драко скалится, вызывающе вскинув голову:

— Не узнаешь.

Драко твёрдо уверен, что ничего не сможет сказать. Ничего не станет говорить, даже так. Драко смотрит. Он ждёт.

А у Поттера в глазах – по зелёной радужке золотистые крапинки. А у Поттера – спутанные ресницы и мелкие капельки пота над верхней губой. И на лбу – тот самый шрам в виде молнии, такой бледный, такой привычный и одновременно такой чужеродный, что хочется провести по нему пальцами, зацепить за уголок и оторвать к драккловой матери.

И губы у Поттера… тёплые.

Вот оно, значит, какое на вкус. Помешательство.

Драко стремительно отшатывается, вырывая руку из хватки, но не уходит, хотя все инстинкты кричат, что нужно не просто уходить – убегать.

Поттер переводит дыхание.

— Ты только об этом хотел поговорить? – спрашивает он тихо. Поттер раскачивается, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, и перебирает пальцами край своей мантии, его щёки пылают.

Драко стоит прямо и надеется, что дрожь в его ногах незаметна.

— Да, только об этом, — кивает он, мысленно подписываясь под собственной безнадёжностью, и добавляет срывающимся голосом: — Если я ещё раз это замечу…

— То я об этом пожалею, — договаривает Поттер за него сухо. – Имей в виду, Малфой, если я вдруг свалюсь с метлы, мои друзья будут знать, чьих рук это дело. 

Он уходит.

Драко глядит ему в спину.

«Если ты свалишься с метлы, я буду тем, кто постарается тебя поймать на земле», — думает он. Потому что если Поттер разобьётся к хренам, о надежде закрыть глаза, уснуть и проснуться тогда, когда всё закончится, можно будет забыть.

И это, наверное, тоже эвфемизм. К помешательству, к жизни, вообще ко всему.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_— Если ты свалишься с метлы… — через плечо кричит Гарри, когда они летят над бушующим пламенем._

_— Я не свалюсь, — за спиной бормочет Малфой, крепче сжимая пальцы у него на ремне. – Меня ловить некому._

_Гарри приподнимает обожжённую бровь. Некому?_

_Ну, может быть, и некому, потому что лично он Малфоя уже не отпустит._

 

Fin~


End file.
